Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(4a-2)+8(3-a)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{4a-2}{)} + 8(3-a) $ $ {-32a+16} + 8(3-a) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -32a+16 + {8(}\gray{3-a}{)} $ $ -32a+16 + {24-8a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-32a - 8a} + {16 + 24}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-40a} + {16 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-40a} + {40}$ The simplified expression is $-40a+40$